


Old Tales

by heathenboy



Series: Everything's Fine au [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathenboy/pseuds/heathenboy
Summary: While cleaning up after a part at the clubhouse Tig shares an old story with Venus.





	Old Tales

**Author's Note:**

> This exists in my imaginary fix-it everything-is-fine timeline where Juice lives, Chibs is pres, and Venus is the best damn club mom in the world. 
> 
> Also this is my first fic in like 10 years and it's SoA. Boy oh boy. Un-beta'd so please forgive any errors, I really hadn't intended to post this when I wrote it, but here it is.

It was a Saturday morning at the Clubhouse, the morning after a big party. Venus had shown up early to start the cleanup efforts, maneuvering around still passed out bodies throughout the room. The only others there presently alive and well were Chibs and Juice. Neither of them had gotten too crazy the night before, so they both had offered to help her clean up since they were the sober few.

Tig finally showed up, heading to where Venus was wiping down the bar to give her a kiss on the cheek. “Hey, baby.”

“Well, hey yourself. What are you doing here already?” she asked, motioning for him to help her take some of the dirty glasses and mugs to the kitchen.

Tig shrugged, following Venus. “Ah, once you’re gone it’s hard to go back sleep. Plus I figured the least I could do is make sure no one died last night.”

“Thank you, sweetheart,” she said as she kissed him. They chatted about events from the previous night, Venus washing dishes while Tig dried and put them away. Venus looked out of the kitchen door into the main area where Juice and Chibs were laughing about something she couldn’t hear.

Nodding in their direction she asked, “How does that one work exactly? Now don’t get me wrong, I love them together dearly, but it’s just never something I would have seen coming. Well, from Chibs anyways.”

Tig couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah, I think we’ve all wondered that. I dunno, babe, great sex I guess.”

She gave another look in their direction. “Hmm, with a body like Juice’s, I’d imagine so. And a pretty mouth on that boy, good lord.”

“You don’t gotta tell me that,” Tig replied. Venus turned to look at him, eyebrows raised in question.

“What exactly does that mean, my dear?”

“I, uh, I may or may not have participated in some of their personal activities,” he said, not quite meeting her eyes.

She gasped, “Well, butter my butt and call me a biscuit. It’s not you I’m surprised about, or Juice even. But Chibs?”

“Well it’s not like it was a threesome or nothing. More like a, uh...tag team situation. Chibs and I had nothing to do with each other. They weren’t exactly as open with things as they are now, I was the only other person that knew anything. I don’t know, I asked if I could join, or at least watch, and Chibs shrugged and said ‘why not’. Plus, Juicey is apparently a kinky little shit and it was kind of a fantasy of his or something. Kid’s kind of cock slut.” He shrugged, and went back to wiping off the dishes.

Venus picked up a dish towel and fanned herself. “Oh, what I wouldn’t give to have been a fly on that wall.”

Tig smiled slyly as he moved closer to her. “Oh yeah? Well, maybe I’ll tell you all about it sometime.”

“Alexander Trager, you are a devil, you know that? I don’t suppose there might be any...evidence of this little escapade lying around, would there?” Venus asked innocently.

“Nah, sorry, baby doll. Maybe I can convince them of an encore sometime, though,” he replied.

“Oh, that would be wonderful, “ she laughed as he kissed her.

Chibs yelled to them from the main room, “What’s going on in there you lovebirds?”

Juice followed, “You know the rules, no fucking in the kitchen!”

Venus and Tig both laughed as Venus replying, “Oh nothing, just swapping old tales.”


End file.
